Unexpected Destination
by AnaKatharina
Summary: This story will be from the disappearance of the leading members of Fairy Tail. When it appeared the Acnologia all of Fairy Tail that are present on the island Tender (Tenrojima) disappeared, but one year after which the island was gone there were two people lying afloat at sea is Natsu and Gray.
1. Resume

This story will be from the disappearance of the leading members of Fairy Tail.

When it appeared the Acnologia all of Fairy Tail that are present on the island Tender (Tenrojima) disappeared, but one year after which the island was gone there were two people lying afloat at sea is Natsu and Gray. A group of three people who were fleeing from the Magic Council to not catch the fugitive, when they saw them were soon helped. Incredible as it seems Natsu and Gray were also not increased with time frozen and joined the same group of three to help their sole objective, but we will help your dear guild Fairy Tail by the shadows without anyone knowing until the right time to reveal the truth to others again. Natsu and Gray and the rest of the company will go through a lot that will change many things in their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

The only ones who were watching the Tenrou Island (Tenrojima) to disappear was Ultear, meledy, Zeref, two members of Grimoire Heart, Mest that his real name is Doranbolt, Lahar and the rest of the crew is that they are Lahar Officer by the Magic Council.

All then went on their way Ultear, Meredy were somewhere to the board not knowing where they were and plan to take Jellal in prison, Zeref disappears as soon as the ship board magic going in the direction of the craft guild of darkness into catch the criminals they had no way to escape.

The elders of the council were the first to know what had happened to the principal members of Fairy Tail and sent the Lahar Fairy Tail to tell what happened on the island and that will make search for a few months.

** Magnolia**

** A certain guild that is Fairy Tail**

Other magicians with eg Macao, Warren, Max, Laki, Kinana, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Wakaba and Romeo are not a member of the guild but for the future is a member of Fairy Tail were all the hopes of the leading members who went to the island that belongs to the guild take the exam to become mage level S to make a feast of welcome for coming back safe and because one of them have made wizard level S.

But when someone entered the guild they thought it was the master and the others, but they cheated after seeing who it was, they were surprised by Lahar Council of Magic guild that had been what they know is that they did nothing.

- I want to talk with you all. - Lahar said.

- Because we are not here all the master and others not returned. - Said Macao.

- It is learned that they want to talk to you. - Lahar said.

- What happened? - Wakaba said.

Lahar started to explain everything by the beginning of the council wanted to do and Mest Fairy Tail guild infiltrated during the exam seemed Zeref who was there to live away from everyone, the guild Grimoire Heart of darkness there appeared Zeref to have in your hands and eliminate fairy tail and so began a war, but the Fairy Tail defeated them all and because of the Grimoire Heart and Zeref called Acnologia appeared on the island and attacked everyone who was present it failed to but together they must defeat done something and then disappeared Acnologia one more time, but the most important was that the Tenrou Island (Tenrojima) disappeared without a trace of his companions and will start to make a pick for 6 months are someone alive this event.

All guild members were shocked what happened to the master and others, if others were not living the guild will not be the same without them, without wars during meals or confusion of something the union will change much since then without them.

**Days later on the events with key members of Fairy Tail**

After the conversation Lahar said to the union on the master and others soon began the search to find members.

All people of Magnolia and other cities and all the guilds and even darkness soon learned about the disappearance of the main members.

Two guilds wanted to help in the search because he had fought side by side with the cons faiy Tail Guilds of Darkness. These two guilds that is Blues Pegasus and Lamia Scale or links that have strong ties with Fairy Tail.

** After 6 months**

The search to find the key members of Fairy Tail ended, the Board of Magica ended their search to three months ago and had not found any traces of them.

The Fairy Tail and remains of two guilds continue the search over 3 months 6 months all in all search for members, and this was eventually found nothing, felt no magic of the island she had not disappeared, but nobody knew that the island was under their feet in the air. But they will never give up looking for their loved ones members.

**1 year later**

Had one year of the disappearance of the leading members of Fairy Tail. A lot has happened in their absence and Bisca Alzack getting married, finally realized their feelings all the people of the guild are in the wedding party to this day, can not always be sad about what had happened to months ago, but they still remember them when they go to a mission seeking clues to Tenrojima still exists.

** At the Council of Magic**

Two people were invading the prison board to seek a person who is paying for his crimes he committed in the past and wanted to stay there until you pay, but it did not occur to him had thought, the two mysterious people had already arrived where was the Jellal in prison, where he was caught out after he saw two people, one of them he knew the other was not that Ultear and Meredy.

They went out of there fast to avoid being caught, but the alarm had already begun to play to announce that one of the prisoners was to flee, fled to the sea and found the boat and took ownerless and swam aimlessly through the sea.

** Sea and where he also was the Tenrou Island (Tenrojima)**

One problem was happening at sea, two people made it out in deep sea where they were sleeping on one year on Acnologia event, where the island had been able to stop coming back to float, they continued in the same way that time there came as their powers of fire and ice, but I'm talking about Natsu and Gray as they came out is the mystery, cariaram sea fainted.

In the middle of the ocean was a boat with three people who were already far from the council, Ultear is commanding the boat, when Meredy walks with binoculars to see if anyone's advice did not come after them and Jellal was lambast and regroup and magic that can not use for a while.

The Meredy was still using the binoculars, he directed his gaze which had disappeared Island Tenrojima a year ago, he saw two people passed out on the sea in the same place where the island was.

- Ultear, there are two people fainted, where Tenrou island disappeared. - Meredy said.

- Let's see, someone can be the key members of Fairy Tail disappeared. - Ultear said.

- So that was why they disappeared. - Jellal said (he knew the event inside the prison, but did not know all the details, but Ultear explained everything to Jellal what had happened).

Three of them were in the direction where to find Natsu and Gray that were lying on the sea bed and they got there just surprised to see the two of them, then fetched and brought to the boat and then went all over again someplace to hide the board of magic.


	3. Chapter 2

Ultear stopped on a deserted island where no one lives, is a big forest which gives to conceal their presence so as not to find out where they are on a mountain on this island there was a house, they drove to her with Natsu and Gray who came back from the coast of Jellal and Ultear in another.

Came home, opened the door, surprised that he had there, you had beds and furniture for someone to live there, the house can still have things that people lived a lonely island, only that she died on her journey back to her home, then put the two in a bed, the Meredy stayed with them, when I woke up to explain what was happening. Ultear and Jellal were foraging for them all to eat and those two also regain strength to be around one year to sleep after that attack Acnologia.

When they both returned, Natsu and Gray agreed at the same time, they saw that they were in and how Tenrojima escaped, look around saw people who did not expect to see so soon it was Meredy and Ultear, Jellal not because it knew he was trapped must have escaped with her help.

- Can you explain what happened and what we do here. - Gray said.

- Well, it's been a year since you disappeared with the island because Tenrojima attack cause of Acnologia, you cast the spell to protect you, just found you two fallen from the sea. - Ultear said.

The Ultear just explained about the event they were involved, also told them that they will make an independent guild that is not evil and not because the official cause of the problems they have caused people around the world that will draw Crime Sorcière that your main goal is to eliminate all the evil caused by the guilds of darkness and Zeref, redeem the crimes they committed in their pasts.

- We want to join the Crime Sorcière, we agree with your goal. - Said Natsu and Gray the same time.

- So Fairy Tail and what are you going to do about it? - Jellal said.

- We will help our guild in the shadows until the others appear. - Gray said.

- If now appears could cause a lot of confusion, even over just the two of us. - Natsu said.

They contain the topic of conversation around here, now had much problems to solve such as escape the Magic Council, because they are behind the Jellal and Ultear and Meredy also for having solids member of one of the guilds darkness.

** Already night**

** Fairy Tail**

A certain guild, but now smaller than before, had to change because of siege because of the debt they had throughout the month, left the city but were by her side where there is a forest where they have land to raise chickens.

Much has changed guild, one year after the disappearance of the people they did very well here when they arrived or others who came for the first time the guild that became known many ties of friendship, the guild makes are his family.

- Macau, let's see who drinks more. - Wakaba said.

- Have I told You call the Master, you will lose the Cana had here, we were lying on the floor. - Said Macau.

This is always a discussion of these two, but also do well are the ones oldest guild on your age and single married or divorced.

** In Council**

- Still do not find the fugitive? - Said one of the elders of the board (do not know the name of the leader of the boss there).

- Not yet, sir, should be far from here, because we lose sight of. - Said one of the soldiers of the board.

** Natsu, Gray and others**

** Crime Sorcière**

They were still in that forest which is not inhabited by any human, of course it is inhabited by animals. But now full of energy after having finished eating fruits that had gathered just as they reached the island.

The Ultear as always was with his ball where you can focus any object up to power and see what move everywhere as the council of magic and others.

- It seems that one of the guilds will make a move and another thing the board is to drive here. - Ultear said.

- So Ultear is best we leave here, not to lose any of us and then also about the two of them are alive and how to escape the island. - Meredy said.

- So if we for some transportation is better to be careful, because I got sick easily, I mean this is a weakness for all dragon slayers. - Natsu said.

- It is true he sickens easily. - Gray said.

- It's best apresamos before they get here. - Jellal said.

They left quickly when they learned that the board was about to reach the island to see if they were such that island where no one lives or anything. Were the same in that boat, with Natsu said was already sick with the balance of the waves because it causes the boat, as they are now fleeing their life is more complicated and also because they are independent.


	4. Chapter 3

They were already far away from the site a few hours ago we met and had no place to hide, but there was a place that no one is ever able to find them.

Natsu was still sick had an idea to hide, when they stop the site more hiding behind some rocks that give a few hours to hide their presence, as Natsu was already feeling better began.

- I know a place where we can hide, no one to find out. - Natsu said.

- So where Natsu? - Gray said.

- In my old house where I lived with Igneel, no one ever showed up because because of the dragons living there. - Natsu said.

Natsu said the place where they will stay a while, before leaving he gave tips and pointers which lived where found itself a few hours later were already in place where Natsu said, as I write the site, it is nice place where no one could bother him and the good place to train, relax and other things you can learn there.

Natsu, guided where there had spent the years they had lived with Igneel until he disappeared from view for a few months and then Natsu Natsu went to Fairy Tail. Took place where he had lived had a house, a waterfall which gave to train the muscles.

- Okay here is the place that you said. - Natsu said.

- Nice place, here is good for us we hide and train. - Meredy said.

** Council of Magic**

They were still searching for the fugitives, they were able to see them all to leave the island that were hidden there, but Lahar would not believe what he saw, but he saw Natsu and Gray Fairy Tail members on that boat with Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. He asked, can they both be here if they disappeared with the island Tenroujima. He will warn the advice and ask what we will do later.

After he could no longer sees them, disappeared with lightning, then he went to was where find advice.

All the elders were gathered in the conference room where discuss various subjects about magic, about the evil that is the guilds of darkness and light up talk that also cause several problems that cause destruction of the missions before Fairy Tail caused much but after the disappearance of the leading members, the destruction decreased, fewer problems you had to deal with them.

At this time a person entered the room where the elders was that was coming Lahar bring news about the fugitives.

- So Lahar, managed to catch them. - Said one of the elders.

- No, they fled in time before we embark on earth, but they are not just three, but five if I say who the other members, you will be surprised. - Lahar said.

- Who then are the other members. - Said one of the other elders.

- There are two key members of Fairy Tail that disappear to a year ago, which is Natsu and Gray. - Said Lahar (punched to all members who were present at the council hall).

- If they met with the fugitives, to say that others are still missing with island, they managed to release two secalhar there because because of his powers. - Said the other elders.

- Then we tell the Fairy on them both. - Lahar said.

- It's best to tell them that two of them are alive and also say that they will not be back soon for Fairy Tail, because they too are escaping with a runaway from prison. - Said another elder.

After this discussion Lahar and the rest that was there left to do their homework, Lahar after completing their report they have to write, will have the fairy tail talk about the news that the council has for them.

** Natsu, Gray and others**

They were all watching the conversation Lahar told the board about the event of the fugitives and they are two member of fairy tail are key members who had disappeared at one year.

It was also an event happening group of Natsu, Gray and others, Natsu and Gray are changing the way they say they are growing more and its changes appeared, while it was freezing its growth disappeared because they only had a little time the land of the island disappeared.

They decided that they will send a letter to the fairy tail about why Natsu and Gray did not appear guild after having gotten off the island after having gone with her as well and managed to return it, then decided to send Lahar is that although the guild.


	5. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail**

Had spent another day like others without their comrades who disappeared at one year , there was confusion with the guild and with the advice , is quieter and also changed place that it is now in the field next to the town of Magnolia where the population now it's also quieter because there is more damage around the city , where former members of Fairy Tail caused , but come the same visit to buy food or other materials for your use.

Fairy Tail members who were now resting because he had just come from some missions they chose , other missions would never ever stopped just kept the score where publish brochures missions , but his pause was interrupted by the arrival of Lahar when entered the field , where he was a guild, the maid old companion Cobra saw him before he was soon into telling his companions that he was coming inside.

- Sorry to interrupt your work, but I have an important issue to deal with you and that is for your interest. - Lahar said .

- So what you say is important subject will interest us . - Said the Master (which is Macau which was elected by the members of the guild ) .

- It's about the disappearance of 1 year ago on its members . - Lahar said , when they saw that he was talking about his dear friends , everyone stopped doing their things and began attention to Lahar .

- Still , what you discovered . - Bisca said .

- I and my comrades , we are in search of Jellal who escaped with help from someone and follow them and not find them , but then the next day to find out where the Jellal was on a desert island who does not live there anyone, they managed to escape but I I was able to see who was with them that are two members of your guild that was Natsu and Gray , but they will not be back soon here , they are monitoring the Jellal and two former members of an anti - guild . - Lahar said .

- If they returned must have come here first , but they must have their reasons , to say that the others are alive . - Said Macau .

- That I do not know do not find any trace of the other , and I walked, I said everything I had to say . - Lahar said .

When Lahar left the guild after having told the news to Fairy Tail , they were glad to know that two of his companions were alive but did not know if others were alive or not . But repeats came a great wind on the door and reached guild members who were present in the room and on the street where there are a guild in the middle of the room found one letter, the Romeo who was closer to her and got her started opening reading , everyone attending guild watched in coming from that mysterious letter that was in the hand of Romeo which was only to catch it and was the one who was closest to her .

" Hello , dear colleagues and friends , Natsu and Gray speaks here , you probably know that we are alive , ask if they are alive because they were not right for the guild ? , Then we'll tell you what happened .

Jellal who was running the board with the help of Ultear and Meredy were out to sea , then they meet in the sea where the island had disappeared , but as we passed out they took us with them, then went to a deserted island as you should know by the Lahar saw us out there, we go away for a few years, but we will help you by yourselves with nobody in the shadow figure , we'll come back when other members missing back there forget a detail they are alive , we were like our body frozen for a year , but now that time has gone on we are so different than before , now the others are still on the island , we do not know how we got out of it , but we have a chance because because of our powers of fire and ice .

Why was all that we wanted to talk to you we are well and you too , this card has no direction because it always comes with a pigeon and we will never be in the same place , a big hug to you all and be well until we got back and we will give news to you .

Kisses of his dear friends Natsu and Gray . "

Romeo finished reading the letter , all of the guild were relieved to know that Natsu and Gray are good, but on the other side will have missed them .

- Even though they are right, let's news when they can , so having to lift these heads until they returned . - Said Macao and everyone agreed .


	6. Chapter 5

**Natsu , Gray and others**

Had already passed one month since Natsu and Gray sent a letter to his guild Fairy Tail , they were still in the house where Natsu had come with her father Igneel , but now this place was hiding him and the rest of the group to the advice of magic not be behind them because of Jellal and also they do not know where to get this place because who knew it was only the dragons . Each was in their particular workout because because their powers are different, but at the end of the day they fought with each other according to the combinations you put them is as a competition .

Had a different place to train and fight, to have obstacles to training harder and fight every day planned their training , they will stay here to train for two years .

** 2 Years Later**

Had already spent two years , since Natsu and Gray were able to leave the island and also Tenrojima when Jellal can escape from prison council with the help of magic Ultear and Meredy . They have these two years , in the house where Natsu was raised by Igneel and today went out of there because they already planned their missions to destroy the guilds of darkness to have committed my mistakes they made in their past. All were changed in their way of being more mature , determined , some things have changed their personalities .

** 4 Years Later ( 1 years ( after the incident Island tenrojima and Natsu and Gray escaped ) + 2 Years (these two when they were training and then leave the house where natsu was created ) + 4 Years After ( now will start as anime / manga will only change a few things ) = Total 7 years**

It's been seven years of the disappearance of the leading members of Fairy Tail , Natsu and Gray least to get back to Magnolia , one year after the event , went through hard times to flee the board because they were with the fugitive , then the next 2 years been training the better your physical condition , your strength , become more responsible and then left for his mission to eliminate the darkness guilds want to do harm to the world and himself and unknowingly went to berate the rest of their lives .

Last four years , they walked to further its mission and its goal to eliminate the guilds of darkness and toward the light and another goal is Zeref , they continue to seek peace for the world of magic . They managed to destroy many guilds that were connected to Zeref , eliminated and members were able to see light, but others not so guilds continued in darkness.

They are now hiding in the beach where they have a forest far behind , a part of there because nobody can pass the bridge is destroyed , they are hiding there because the board never go there looking for someone and will be waiting for a few months by a Fairy tail. (a place that is spoken even anime and manga)

** Fairy Tail**

It was another normal day like others guild calm without any confusion, they had help Natsu and Gray to pay the debts of the guild that was a big help , so do not ask to borrow one guild Ogre ( I think that's its name ) they have come here to do us a visit but it was like a hologram , but they were not even present there , to anyone 's advice to discover that they were in the guild , the guild can go small , but they are the same the same members , some of the members left the guild to long years and went to other guilds to earn more money for food and paying their stuff .

All were in their guild to do when things appeared to Pegasus each guilds who helped with the search to find the members of Fairy Tail . Ichiya , Eve , and Ren Hibiki Christina came out of the sky , of course it only work in the air . Ichiya as usual made a landing ground in the fall , Eve , and Ren Hibiki were Cimas for girls and talk about their charm and to say it as they wanted to go .

- Stopped it, do not come here to hit on girls . - Said Ichiya

- Yes , Ichiya - sama . - Say three at the same time.

- We came to talk about Christina moved and investigated the level of Fiore Ethernano , mean that Tenroujima was still there . - Hibiki said .

- Thankfully , over the years never had Tenroujima tracks , we have to tell them both to know that the island still exists . - Said Macau

They thought that Pegasus did not realize that the two of them were talking about , but deceived they knew about Natsu and Gray .

- You are talking about Natsu and Gray is not ? - Said Eve

- How do you know ? - Said Wakaba

- We managed to get by the magic of information Hibiki and they are right because we talk to them a few days ago, warn that the island of Tenroujima still exists . - Ren said .

- They wanted to help but will only appear here on the day of the Grand Magic Games . - Ichiya said .

**On the High Seas**

Jet , Brisca , Max , Warren , Alzack , Jet , Droy , this group took to the sea on the island to seek Tenroujima to seek their companions who have faith still alive . In the middle of the ocean to find Mavis the first founder of the guild and guided him to the island that took the spell and island rose up in the sea and then entered the island and sent them to follow and guided reach Happy .


	7. Chapter 6

They all were at the foot of Happy and appeared to Mavis and guided to where they were members of fallen and Mavis explained everything to them as they were still young because by the time frozen because of their faith and magic that trust between each other , members had disappeared notice that Natsu and Gray were not present there as they , to take your questions asked Mavis and others who were seeking them .

I'm sorry to interrupt , but where is Natsu and Gray ? - Asked Lucy .

Members looked at Mavis for her an excuse for others to believe for some time to find Natsu and Gray are now very different .

- For they are in another part of the island , are still frozen and will take some time for them to wake up . - Lied to Mavis .

After the response of Mavis , members who had remained missing for a few seconds with his head down, trying calmar and used to the idea from now that the guild will be a bit quiet even without their presence . Others called them when they were still distracted , to go to the boat or ship returned to Magnolia and to have with the rest of their companions that are waiting for them to return welcome to be alive still .

**Magnolia**

Members who had stayed away this time that have been dormant until now , was passing by the city where once stood the ancient guild which is now elsewhere to save money because they are few , they moved to a tavern that had the nature around you do not hear the noise of the city but in nature that calm us . They were amazed at the changes that have been in the city since I left, everything was different but then when they got the guild would explore and experience the new times better now that they are changed rather than before. After a long passage to the city all the members who had gone back to the guild , which was in a green field , everyone marveled at the beauty she was and how well was the new guild, smaller than before , the animals a loose , swinging in drying clothes after seeing this view were entered aa tavern and greet others.

They're back. - Warren said .

- Welcome , you are still the same as 7 years ago. - Laki said .

Let's celebrate the your return . - Said Macau .

- But we're not all together , you do not know what happened to Natsu and Gray . - Said Lucy ( angry because they wanted to celebrate , and not turn it lacked two of them who was not present) .

- For getting irritated Lucy , you think everything revolves around your . - Wakaba said .

- It seems that Fairy Tail will return as before , noisy . - Lyon said it seemed to her a companion Lamia Scale.

- There will not be noisy if they are not here to cause both confusion . - Said Lucy still irritated .

All others who had disappeared had nothing believe the lie , but only after having conversed with the other members are alive and realized that they were not going back to times the guild , Lucy had not heard the conversation as it more interesting wear new clothes on this time, so did not hear the conversation , was sad also because they both are still frozen , which was a smart girl a few years ago, it seemed that is frozen for 7 years hurt his head.

Stop - Lucy for getting irritated by everything and anything just for the two of them not being here , you have to accept as they accepted and were waiting for us now show up to be a spoiled and you need help, grows . - Erza said finally after already sick of hearing Lucy to get irritated by others will not remember Natsu and Gray .

Macau - , here's two of them sent this to you and said they will soon appear , but do not know when . - Jura said delivered a bag that Natsu and Gray sent to Fairy Tail .

Thank - you were a great help for having gone to find them , while we can not go because I had to go to resolve other issues . - Said Macau .

**Natsu , Gray and others**

They are all watching the news that were to happen in Fairy Tail by the crystal ball of Ultear , were seen as his old companions , Natsu and Gray taken a new decision to just the years that will continue with Jellal , Ultear and Meredy in crime Sorcière the comprir their objectives by grew and took on more responsibilities thanks to them , but will help Fairy Tail the same , even if they are not , or are in some confusion as they were his family that helped at all, now it was the instead of them and found that he had also made sins in his life before joining Fairy Tail , and had lost his memory but already recovering .

- Now we have seen the true face and personality is Lucy. - Gray said.

She knew well deceive people , it is a fake , but he knows he can play angry but she is the same , she fooled everyone . - Natsu said .

- Well we will continue with our mission , folks. - Jellal said .

5 So they left the place one more time that were resting and hide, were discover more clues about someone's past , this group is different than it was before.


	8. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail**

Everything was different, the true personality of Lucy is already out slowly inside her 7 years ago and could not hide his way of being but appears to have been hit by Acnologia aroused his old personality was fine guard in the background your heart to others like her and do everything for her , even pay the rent of the house , she had no pity for his fellows that helped her on missions and earn money to pay for the house she was staying.

Every day everyone saw the real Lucy how she reacted to them and say that it causes better than all of them, but they had ready to put up with them she endured others . All are already know the Great Magic Games and will participate this year as it has back and stronger members but some of them will have to stay in shock is better to say surprised . Each of the members have made a certain group or alone chose the site that would train in the three months to the day of the big event, Erza , Wendy , Charlie , Juvia , Levi , Jet , Droy chose all together go to the beach , invited Lucy go with them , but she said she did not want to go because I had the place to train , where would that place in the world of spirits , which were only staying one day and then the month came fast when they are there.

All staff had already left the guild to go places they chose training with his teammates , Erza and his group were already at their place on the beach one day was beautiful and full of people enjoy the warmth with your family and friends , when they were training had a person to see what they were doing and how fun it was the first master of Fairy Tail Mavis , saw how the guild was all together , but saw a difference of Lucy 7 years ago how every few hours ago we were in the guild had changed differently after their research she did not have the same ties that fairy tail has all united .

** Natsu , Gray and members of the Crime Sorcière**

They were now with a rest period it has destroyed yet another guild, there were still some months to talk to Erza , Wendy , Charlie and others who are with them at practice to explain about the power that appears each year in the big game magic , but who will chat with Erza is Jellal , Meredy and Ultear have that others do not know that Natsu and Gray are with them , they will only appeared in two days to start the big games of magic as they were invited by the presenters .

Have very much to the front to find out there that come in the tournament that can change the lives of many people . Were took a nap as they have a lot of energy to recover


End file.
